vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gedatsu
Summary One of God's priests. Gedatsu was responsible for the security of Upper Yard in Skypiea. His territory was the Ordeal of Swamp, which had a fifty percent rate of survival. During Skypiea Saga Gedatsu faced many Shandians guerrilla. He was later defeated by Chopper. After that he fell to the Blue Sea and ended working as Head Clerk of Hot Springs Resort. Power and Stats Tier: 8-B, likely Low 7-C Name: Gedatsu, epithet "Sky Boss". Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 29 (Pre-Timeskip), 31 (Post-Timeskip). Classification: Birkan (the humanoid race that live on the Sky Islands), Former God Enel’s Priest, Current Head Clerk of Hot Springs Resort. Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Dial user, Adept Observation Haki user, Pseudo-Flight, Cloud Manipulation, Air Manipulation and Statistics Amplification (he can enhance his power and attack speed in short bursts with the Jet Dial), likely Limited Surface Scaling (can walk in walls if he forgots how to walk in the ground). Attack Potency: City Block level (Should be comparable to Satori), likely Small Town level (Should be comparable to Shura) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (comparable to Satori and was slightly superior to Tony Tony Chopper without the Rumble Ball effects), higher attack speed with Jet Dial. Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: City Block Class, likely Small Town Class Durability: City Block level, likely Small Town level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with Swamp Cloud Burger. Standard Equipment: Jet Dials and Milky Dials. Intelligence: Below average (usually forgot about things that are common sense such as breathing or walking in the ground). He can even aim for an ally. Weaknesses: Usually forgets about natural things such as how to blink, talk or even breath. Taking one of his shoes will make his flight unstable and he won't be able to control the movement. Losing the composure nulls his Observation Haki. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. However, Gedatsu only has demonstrated one: ** Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra): Gedatsu is a practiced hand with Kenbunshoku Haki. He's capable of keeping his sights over all of Upper Yard, and he is capable of seeing brief premonitions of the future as long as he maintains his composure. * Ordeal of the Swamp: Within his territory Gedatsu has access to Swamp Clouds which are clouds that aren't total solid and can make people to sink. ** Swamp Cloud Burger: Using two special Dials hidden in his sleeves (possibly Milky Dials), Gedatsu creates a big blob of swamp cloud and throws it at his opponent trying to capture them inside. If the cloud hits the head of his opponent he would not be able to breathe as it has the properties of a swamp and the density of a cloud. As the cloud is not solid, it is impossible to remove. * Dials: Dials are strange, mysterious devices made from the remains of particular shellfish, which have the ability to store energy and matter. The shellfish remains are gathered from the shallows near the shore of the White-White Sea. Though they originate from Skypiea, some of them can reach and be used in the lower seas. ** Jet Dial: Jet Punch: The Jet Dial is a more powerful version of the Breath Dial which stores and blows wind. Gedatsu activates one of the extinct Jet Dials on his elbows to throw a punch so fast that he disappears. He dislikes using this technique however because activating the Jet Dial tears his clothing (particularly the part of his sleeves around the elbows). ** Milky Dial: The Milky Dial creates clouds to propulse Gedatsu in the air and grants him the ability to fly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8